The Mystery of Pen Chi
The Mystery of Pen Chi was a Mission held by the Hochstadt Gang to find and capture Pen Chi for Several Reasons. Prologue It's Been a While Since the LiquidFence Scandal Occured in 2008, when Pen Chi quit being the sensei as it was passed on to Sensei. No one has figured where Pen Chi was, nor did they really care. However, it was Fuut-Ga, a Hochstadt destined to be the sensei in a hundred years or so, took a look at Pen Chi's life Story via books and the Fourth Wall. He figured that Pen Chi had broken his promise to the previous sensei, Hung, which was the last Hochstadt Sensei. Fuut Ga told the gang about this, but they had mixed feelings about it. Chapter 1:Where Is Pen Chi? Everyone was congregated at Beacon University, in Fisch's Office. Fisch:"That Mission is pretty complicated. There are several rumors of where Pen Chi may be. It's going to take a long time to figure this out." Fuut Ga:"Can't we at least try?" Clovis:"I've heard that he escaped to a place called Japan." Jock:"Clovis, you don't know anything about Seafaring and Human World Geography, don't you? Japan is too far north for him to live there." Explorer:"Well you aren't the best in math, not like my brother." Jock:"Hey! Math is boring! I'd rather...." Fuut Ga:"Come on Guys! Let's Focus!" Fisch:"I have heard that Pen Chi lives in a remote hiding place with Rentu and his other minions." Fuut Ga:"What about..." Suddenly, the door shook and then broke open! Austin8310 broke into the room with Snowzer Cheese, advancing forward slowly with an evil gleam in his eyes. The group started nervously edging backwards, and Fisch brought out his Keysaber. Fisch:"You're back on SN's Missions I see?" Austin:"NO. This isn't a Mission. It's PAYBACK!" Austin threw the Snowzer Cheese at Fuut Ga. Fuut Ga:"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" The Cheese badly injured him. Austin: Aha! EAT SNOWZER CHEESE, NOOBFACE! He then left in a hurry. Everyone rushed towards him for help...except Fisch. Fisch:"AUSTIN! COME BACK HERE!" However, he was already gone. ---- Fuut Ga was rushed to the hospital for immediate treatment. Fisch:"Fuut Ga! Wake Up! How are you feeling?" He could barely talk, for there was bandages covering his whole body. Fuut Ga:"Uhhhhh....bad.....where.....am......I?" Corai:"The Hospital!" Fuut Ga:"No!.....what about..... Pen Chi Mission?" Jock:"We'll have to Postpone it." Fisch:"We don't have time for that. Someone will have to take his place." Fuut Ga:"Fisch....you can do it...." Fisch:"I would love to, but I have an important classified meeting in SPC to go to. I guess the leadership has to go to Jock." Jock:"What? Me? I'm the leader of Military Operations, not treasure hunting!" Fisch:"Pen Chi is Dangerous. We need a leading military strategist like you to capture him!" Jock:"No..." Fisch:"You'll bring fame to the Hochstadt Family name!" Jock:"No." Fisch:"You'll be rich?" Jock:"I'm not interested in Fame or Fortune." Fisch:"Uhhh...you'll...." Explorer:"Have a Wonderful Time." Jock:"Ok, fine, I'll do it then." Fisch:"Thank you. I have to leave for SPC now! Bye!" Fisch left the room and headed for the airport. ---- Back in Explorer's Igloo.... Jock:"Alright men. Now that we have our group assembled, we need a plan." Corai:"For???" Jock:"Where to go." Clovis:"Why not go to that Museum?" Jock:"Museum? We already know what happened." Explorer:"I've heard rumors of a strange penguin there...." Piper:"Please?" Jock:"Fine....we could take a short field trip I guess." Chapter 2:The Museum After a bit of travel, the gang made it to the museum. Piper:"Yuck. Who would want to come here?" Jock:"I've only been here once before..." Everyone kept browsing around the displays until Clovis spotted a shadow. Clovis:"I saw something!" Jock:"Saw what?" Clovis:"A Mysterious Shadow!" Piper:"Lets follow it!" The group followed Clovis into the Room where Pen Chi's Sword was. It was the The Mysterious Curator. Clovis:"Hello sir! Sorry to bother you...." Jock:"He does that a lot." Clovis:"Hey!" Piper:"Uh....What are you drinking?" The Mysterious Curator did not answer. Jock drew his sword. Jock:"Something tells me that you know where Pen Chi is. You better tell us." The Mysterious Curator still didn't say anything as he took Pen Chi's sword from it's stand. Everyone was silent. Jock:"Aren't you going to strike me?" The Curator did a fancy sword trick and dashed at Jock. Their swords clangend and clanged as they exchanged blows. However, the Mysterious Curator was able to throw Jock into the Wall. Thud! Jock:"Ughhhh...." Clovis:"Uh oh....I know what to do!" Clovis began to juggle three balls. The Curator just watched with his sword in his flipper. Corai:"Tell a joke or something!" Clovis:"Ok...How many Swiss Ninja's does it take to screw in a lightbulb?" silence "Only One, since Swiss is Egotistical!" awkward silence Akbaboy:"Boo!" Corai:"Hey! Don't boo at him!" Suddenly, Metalmanager came into the scene with his sword. However, the Curator lit a smoke bomb.....and dissappared. Jock:"I'm OK, guys...Thanks metal, I owe you one." Metal:"Thanks!" To Be Continued!